Meeting you was an accident
by biebsswiftrusher
Summary: Logan and Kaylee were just another happy couple. But when Logan leaves to persue his dreams, everything changes. Kaylee realizes that he's hiding from her. Rated T but might be M later. First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Meeting you was an accident.

He left Tuesday night. I wasn't on the driveway waving goodbye, blowing kisses, or even cozy in one of his oversized sweatshirts with the smell of his cologne.

I was standing at the window, watching as the tires turned and the car left my view. If you couldn't see the picture clear enough, tears were running down my face. What was the point of even wearing makeup? Who am I trying to impress anymore?

I turned my head quickly to look in the rearview mirror. She was standing at the window, just as expected. She was a mess. I sighed and hesitated to keep going. I couldn't leave her. I couldn't.

The car reached the end of the driveway. Pushing on the brakes sent something through me. I stopped going. I could turn around and see her one last time.

I still regret that moment. A lot.

You know why?

Because I turned left.

I slowly paced over to the computer with my head looking at the floor. He was gone.

Life is supposed to keep on going, right?

But what if your life left you?

So, is mine over?

I opened up my laptop and checked my emails. I scrolled through all of them for the fifth time today, but one at the very bottom caught my attention.

June 23, 2010

dear miss juliet,

gosh you look beautiful sleeping

I wonder what you're dreaming about

hopefully it's me

you just whispered my name

baby, can you do that again?

when you see this I hope that beautiful smile grows across your face

love you dear

-your romeo

I felt my throat closing on me from crying so hard. I grasped for air and when I did a sob escaped from my heart.

I pulled out my phone and called him. Hopefully he wasn't too far into the city yet.

He picked up, but nothing was said. I turned the volume all the way up, my cries being heard by the man that left me.

Sometimes silence was a beautiful thing.

She was on the phone crying. I pulled over into a rest stop and took the phone and put it up to my ear. The cries seemed to calm down.

Logan- baby?

Kaylee- why didn't you come back

There was a silence and then a sigh was released.

Logan- I thought I was chasing my dream

She was quiet.  
>Kaylee- you are though.<p>

Logan- no, I wasn't chasing my dream, I was running away from her.


	2. Chapter 2

Her breathing was hard.

Kaylee- is it too late to turn back?

Logan- miss Juliet, look at the time.

I hung up on her and sunk down into my seat.  
>Please make this work.<p>

The line went dead.

6:23 pm.

-next day.-

Mike- come on, can't you let her go?

I looked down.

Mike- she's in the past now. She held you back. Now you're here, you're this close to making it. And you're gonna walk out? What happened to you?

I let the words sink in along with the sound of cars passing by on the street outside. The cold air rushed through the window as Mike paced around in front of me.

Mike- you can NOT be leaving for a girl.

In some ways, he was right. I've been wanting this role all my life. I remember when I got the callback and Kaylee jumped into my arms and we shared a quick little kiss. What can I say? Her smile is contagious.

But if her smile wasn't even existent, I didn't want to be here. Fame and fortune could get me a lot of things. But it wouldn't get me Kaylee, and I didn't want that to happen.

Mike kept on going on about how I can't ditch this all for a girl. But then he kind of got out of hand. He started saying things about her. I don't care if he's helped me get all the way here, I can't stand when people speak of her like that. Doesn't he realize she was the person I relied on the whole time? Not Mike. No, he was a douche.

I stood up and gave him one last look, then walked out of the room. He followed close behind and started screaming at me.

Mike- where the hell do you think you're going?

I shoved my hand in my pocket searching for my keys. They weren't there. I heard a snicker behind me and turned around. Mike was dangling my keys on front of him.

Mike- you really think I'm that stupid?

That's it.

I walked closer to him and he raised his eyebrows. Oh he was getting it. He started making more remarks, so I did the only thing I could do; kick him in that spot that hurt. Reeeeal bad. Kaylee always told me guys hate it when you pull their hair. I always wondered what would happen…

I grabbed his brown hair and yanked it. He screamed in pain. Ha, she was right after all.

I grabbed my keys from his hand and took one last look at that loser.

Logan- yeah, I really do think you're that stupid.

Mike- you just made a big mistake

His voice was shaky and irritated. Yeah, that must of really hurt.

I started up my car and drove away. I couldn't go all the way back to Kaylee right now. It was too far. I sighed.

I'm one step closer to you, baby.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaylee's POV:

The next day unexpectedly came. I climbed out of bed and realized I looked worse than I had imagined. I sighed and took a shower, overthinking everything and making it worse.

I put on sweats and some random tank top. I walked over to my dresser and picked up the necklace and laid it in my hands. I unhooked it and started putting it around my neck, but then stopped myself. Things changed, right.

I walked out of the bedroom and stared out the window, expecting to see Logan's car.  
>Forgetting him is gonna be hard.<p>

Logan's POV:

I walked out of the hotel and around the block into some small diner. I sat down in a booth next to a window, observing all the people and cars passing by.

?- Hi, I'm Jodie. I'll be taking your order today. Anything you want to drink?

I looked up and saw a tall girl in her uniform. She had her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and a blue pen in her hand.

Logan- chocolate milk, please.

She gave me a little smile and I looked down. Probably seemed rude, but oh well, not like I'll see her again.

Jodie came by and placed my drink on the table. I instantly saw Kaylee blowing bubbles and complaining about how chocolate milk doesn't get free refills and soda does; milk was good for the bones. The little dork inside her that I loved.

I set my order for some pancakes and drifted over to the window. I wondered how many of these people in LA have had their hearts broken, or have had to leave someone. Pretty much the same thing, but I can't be the only one here.

I heard the door swing open and the little bell go off. My head turned to the location and I saw a tall guy walking through the door. He had a dark blue plaid shirt, jeans, blue vans, and a gray beanie on. He had really odd, bushy eyebrows and dirty blonde hair. He sat down in the seat in front of me, and Jodie came up to his table shortly to get his order.

Jodie- I'm Jodie, I'll be taking your order today.

Must say that to everyone.

?- I'm Kendall, I'll be giving you my order today.

She let out a little giggle and wrote down his order. I looked back at the window and wondered what Jodie thought of me. Probably 'oh, just another douchebag.'

Kaylee's POV:  
>I was searching through the closet and slipped on one of Logan's sweatshirts that he left behind. It was worn out but cozy, and I loved it. I sat down in the empty space and saw something on the wall. I got my phone out and slid it open to use it as a flashlight, then directed it at the wall. There was an engraving in the wall, probably scratched in by a knife. I squinted my eyes and read out 'MAD.' Mad? About what? I sat there thinking and thinking. It might have been someone else, but Logan and I were the first ones to move into the apartment. Maybe one of the workers? No, that would be wrong. Was he mad about something? Did he leave for a reason? But the things he said on the phone…<p>

I sat there for an hour. What could he have been mad about?

Logan's POV:

I watched the steam rise from the pancakes as the clink of the plate touched the table. I gave a fake, tired smile to Jodie as of saying thank you and she nodded while walking away. I started eating when a group of girls walked by. They were all looking at the Kendall guy, then they saw me and wouldn't stop staring. I mean, I guess I would be what girls call 'hot.' But I seriously wasn't interested. I gave them a look and they gave me one back, not appreciating it. Kendall had his head turned, watching it all. He studied me and then opened his mouth.

Kendall- are you okay?

I looked up at him and went back to my pancakes.

Kendall- come on dude.

Logan- I don't know you, sorry.

I stuffed my mouth with food, hoping he'd get the hint to leave me alone.

Kendall- so I can join you?

I looked up at him once again and stayed silent for awhile.

Logan- Sure.

He got up and sat across from me, resting his arm on the back of the booth.

Kendall- where are you from?

Logan- Texas.

Kendall- oh.

I nodded.

Kendall- are the pancakes bigger in Texas?

He pointed to my empty plate. I raised my eyebrows.

Logan- Comedian aren't you.

Kendall- awh thanks, you don't have to be so kind.

I didn't say anything.

Kendall- so Mr. Downer, what's your name?

Logan- Logan.

Kendall- Logan Downer. Has a nice ring to it.

Logan- Henderson.

Kendall- Logan Henderson.

He stuck out his hand and nodded.

Kendall- Kendall Schmidt.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaylee's POV:

I slid my phone open once again to get the light back on. I noticed the keypad and stared at it for a minute. 2-ABC 3-DEF 4-GHI 5-JKL 6-MNO 7-PQRS 8-TUV 9-WXYZ

Logan's POV:  
>Kendall- so why'd you leave Texas?<p>

I looked down and felt my stomach turn. He stared at me a little.

Kendall- personal?

Logan- I thought I would come out and become an actor, but I had to leave my girlfriend behind and I wish I didn't. I don't even know if she is my girlfriend anymore. I lost her. I just left her and didn't even think about how much it would suck. I can't even see her now. There's so many things that I never got to say and things I never got to do, and suddenly I just absent mindedly leave and hurt her. She was crying and it was cause of me. Now I just can't go back and see her cause I'm sure she hates me now, she's probably trying to move on and I don't want her to, I want her here in my arms with me. And there's nothing to do here now, the guy who was supposed to be my friend here was a complete douche and hates my guts. He probably wants to kill me. So now I'm stuck in LA in a hotel, no job, and I broke the heart of the girl that I love.

He stared at me while Jodie was awkwardly standing there with Kendall's food. She placed it down on the table in front of him and quickly walked away. I sighed.

Kendall- I'm sorry man.

He paused.

Kendall- If it helps, there's an audition for a TV show today, if you wanna come by.

I looked up at him and nodded, while we talked for two more hours. He was actually really cool and funny, which came to my relief.

Kaylee's POV:

I stared at the keypad and starting clicking the letters. M. A. D. The dial pad read '623.' 623. 6:23. 6.23. June 23. It all made sense.

_Kaylee- what are you doing?_

_Logan- making more memories._

_He winked and I giggled._

_Kaylee- don't we already have enough from today?_

_Logan- I just don't wanna forget baby._

_He smiled at me and got out of the small closet that had our clothes in it, setting his pocketknife on the nightstand and cupping my face in his hands. He leaned in and gave me a passionite kiss, and when I kissed back he deepened it. I slowly pulled away and gave him a smile, and sure enough his arms were wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him._

At least he didn't forget.

Logan's POV:  
>I got out of Kendall's car and we walked into a building. He signed something and two guys came up.<p>

?- HEY KENDAAAAALL!

?- Sup man?

They did the bro handshake and he turned to me.

Kendall- This is Logan. Logan, meet Carlos and James.

They said hi to me and I gave a fake smile.

Carlos- Come on, we gotta get your audition done so you can replace Kurt!  
>James- yeah seriously man, the guy is an awkward freak<p>

Kendall laughed and I followed them into a room.

Kendall- that's the director and producer over there.

He whispered to me and pointed towards two guys. I nodded and he grabbed my arm, pulling me over to the people.

Logan- what are you doing?  
>Kendall- Shhh.<p>

He stopped in front of them and they looked up at us.

Kendall- Hey Drew, hey John.

Drew- Hey Kendall. Ready for your audition?

Kendall- Yeah. You should meet Logan, he wants to be an actor.

Drew- Well hello Logan, I'm Drew, the director. That's John, the producer. And over there is Mr. Scott Fellows, creator, blah blah blah.

Logan- Nice to meet you.

John- Are you auditioning?

I looked at Kendall and he gave me a nod.

Logan- Sure, I guess

Drew- can you sing?

Kendall and the rest of the guys looked at me.

Logan- yeah.

Drew- alright, here's the script. We'll test you with Carlos and James later, see how you guys all work together. Get to know your lines and the sample song.

I nodded and shook his hand.

Logan- Thank you.

They smiled and walked away. Kendall patted my back.

Kendall- feeling better buddy?

Logan- Yeah, thanks.

I gave a real smile and went to go talk to Carlos and James. Maybe this is the start of something new.


End file.
